Alarums
Alarums is the sixth issue of the Fray comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Synopsis After a crushing turn of events, Melaka's back on her feet, taking the fight into the pits of the city, the rat-infested warren she calls home. But are these street-urchin vamps behind the recent murder that set Fray over the edge?"Joss Whedon's Fray #6 (of 8)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 08, 2018. Summary Melaka carries Loo’s lifeless body into the streets, while the citizens of Versi are stunned. She enters Loo’s parents tavern, where Amma strikes her, and she takes it silently. Urkonn tells Mel that he has something for her, a weapon for Slayers forged centuries before. Once he has given it to her, Mel walks towards the crowd and holds up the Scythe. “I have something to say,” she states. She tells them all that there has been a murder and everyone was in danger. She tells about the lurks, and that they will be coming for them. Mel is not sure what she wants the people of Versi to do, but she tells them that, if they stood together, perhaps they can save themselves from the unimaginable horror that was coming. The crowd has any of it. Meanwhile, Harth tells his vampire followers of his plan. He is leading them straight into Hell, or rather is bringing it home to them. Elsewhere, Vrill and Boluz discuss the situation. One wants to send reinforcements, but the other claims that the portal has already been breached so Melaka will have to be enough. Mel is annoyed with the lack of cooperation on the people’s part. She plans to find Harth, but hears something. Sneaking into a part of a building, she finds lurks feeding of a girl. She wields the scythe with ease and slays the creatures, experiencing the dusting process for the first time. Reeling in her victory, she is taken by surprise by more lurks. One lurk knocks the scythe into the river, and Mel dives in after it. She finally defeats them, and Urkonn is impressed. Harth isn't. Elsewhere, Erin explains Harth’s plan to her colleagues. They aren't convinced and Erin think that, despite her sister’s claims, Mel has lost it. Harth is distraught that Mel has finally claimed her role as the Slayer. He sends Icarus after her, but says he wants the body. In Versi, Mel proves the demonic nature of the lurks. She tells the people that they are coming but can be defeated. She wants the word to be spread, but then Icarus turns up, read for a fight. Mel smiles and raises her Scythe with no fear. Continuity *The Scythe makes its first appearance; the weapon would then appear on Buffy the Vampire Slayer television show in season seven. Appearances Individuals *Amma *Boluz *Broder *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Icarus *Jove *Loo (Only deceased body) *Urkonn *Vrill *Unidentified boy Organizations and Titles *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Haddyn **Versi Weapons and Objects *Scythe Behind the Scenes Distribution *'' '' was the 87º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 21,714 sales in December 2001 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--December 2001". ICv2, November 28, 2001. Retrieved March 08, 2018. Collections *"Fray" trade paperback *"Fray" hardcover Gallery Cover Artwork Fray-129.jpg Quotes nl:Alarums Category:Fray comics